Jamie's Love and more Funny Enjoyable Things
by Nanababy231
Summary: Jamie and her brother has went in the contest but it has been stopped because everyone would not do things right. Now this Jamie is starting to like Agent Shepard...
1. Chapter 1 Crazy

The contest has come, Jamie, a good cop and her brother Carl, decided that they wanted to try to win once again, if they do they want to take out Calypso for doing bad things. "Hey Jamie should I wear this or this?" Carl showed Jamie two pairs of clothes. "I don't know Buzz, why won't you go naked, I bet all the other girls will like that or even guys if you're lucky. "Eww, Jamie you're sick." Carl glared. "I was only kidding, who want to see you naked anyways?" Carl glared even more. "Jamie no fighting or I will not let in you in the contest." Jamie stared at him strangely. "You don't decide that only Calypso does. So ha." Jamie walked off.

Soon later they went to the contest, they were driving in their cop car. "I want to drive!" Carl shouted. "No I am!" Jamie shouted back. As they were fighting their car was spinning in circles. "Hey Jamie you having a problem with your brother?" Krista asked laughing a little. Her car kept jumping everywhere. "Carl you're gonna make us crash!" Jamie shouted. Their car stopped right there in the middle.

Sweet Tooth drove by and Axel was chasing him. "GET BACK HERE SWEET TOOTH OR I WILL EAT YA!" Axel shouted. Miranda came out of her car and was smiling and ran over to Jamie and Carl's car. "Hey you two! I know we are really supposed to kill each other but I'm bored and I am getting hungry, I was wondering if I can have to food?" Miranda asked. Carl gave her his sandwich. "Thank you Carl!" Miranda smiled and kissed Carl on the cheek, than she ran off.

"Look at you Carl, you just got kissed on your cheek by a young girl." Jamie said kinda smiling. Carl was blushing. "She also looks like Barbie!" Jamie laughed. Jamie happen to look out her window and she saw Scott dancing on his car, she could not believe her eyes that he was dancing to Gwen Stefani's song 'What you waiting for'. Just then Scott fell off his car then he began to cry. "I HURT MY ANKLE!" He cried.

"HEY ASS HOLE GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL RUN YOU OVER!" Mr. Grimm shouted to Scott. Jamie got out of her car. " just go the other way and leave the retard alone." Jamie said. took off. Jamie ran back into her car. "Carl. These people are crazy, mainly that fat clown. He even likes the color pink! That's for girls! He's stupid. Right Carl? Right? Carl?" Jamie look to the side of her, Carl was gone. He was in fact by Miranda.

"Oh I see he has a little crush on Miranda, how cute. I wish I had a man…." Jamie looks down. Calypso came on the mic. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?! YOU ARE SOPPOSED TO PLAY AND KILL TO GET YOU'RE PRIZE, NOT SIT AROUND AND TALK AND BE FRIENDLY TOGETHER! IT'S WAR NOT LOVE! WAR!" Calypso shouted.

"THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING, I WILL LET MY CROW PECK YOU THE NEXT TIME!" Jamie heard a girl shouted. She looked and it was Raven. She was yelling at Scott. But it seem like she was helping him, even though she was yelling at him. "DADDY!" Krista got out of her car and hugged Calypso. She was smiling and was happy.

Jamie looked down again. She was sad, she felt like she was about to cry. "Hey Jamie, what's wrong you look sad?" Dollface came by Jamie's car. "No I am fine." Jamie smiled. "Well I hope so, it seems Calypso's contest is cancelled because everyone is not fighting, well maybe Axel and Sweet Tooth. But that's all." Dollface said. Bruce came by with a radio hearing his rap music. "I like this beat, it rocks!" Bruce said. Dollface laughed. She than ran off. "Hey everyone I got a fast car! It's fast!" Mary said spinning around in her car really fast. "YOU COPIED MY CAR, EVEN THE NAME!" Ken shouted to Scott. "What are you talking about, I was the first person ever in this contest to be named Spectre!" Scott shouted. "Yeah whatever!" Ken slapped Scott in the face. Scott cried and hugged Raven. "HE HURT ME RAVEN!" Scott cried. "Oh come on Scott you're a man, so act like one. "

Mr. Ash came by Calypso. "So I see this year's contest is not working out for you." Mr. Ash laughed. "What, there gay." Calypso said. Jamie got out of her car and walked over to Agent Shepard. "Oh look at his little lady." He said smiling at her. "What? Don't talk like that to me. No flirting with me too!" Jamie turned her head. Agent Shepard laughed, then he turned Jamie's head and kissed her. The little Taxi boy came up to them two. "Whatcha two doing?" Taxi boy asked. Jamie slapped Agent Shepard. "This man is crazy!" Jamie ran off into her car and drove off.

Jamie's face was blushing really red. She speeded all the way home. When she got there she got out of her car and ran into her house. She went to her room and laid on her bed. At the mean time Carl was playing with Miranda. "Hey Carl let's go somewhere in my car. We can go anywhere you want." Miranda said smiling. Carl nodded they left in her car and went on a hot date.

Dave and Mike where in their car parting. "I got to tell you something Mike." Dave said. "What?" Mike asked. "I got to pay child support." Mike's face was shocked.

Agent Shepard went to Jamie's house he knocked on the door. Jamie heard the door and went to get it. She thought it was her brother, and forgot the keys like he did last time like an idiot. Jamie answered the door and it was Agent Shepard. "What now? Leave me alone." Jamie said and was about to close the door. "No Jamie, I need you." Agent Shepard said. "What did you say?" Jamie asked. Agent Shepard started kissing her.

Meanwhile Carl was with Miranda. They were on a date. At a fancy dinner place. "So Carl, do you like me?" Miranda asked. Carl started to blush. "That's cute that you're blushing that makes me happy." Miranda smiles. Just then Mike and Dave's big hammerhead car busted threw the window. They jumped out of the car. "You take this side and I will get this side." Mike said and ran to the right side. He grabbed some lady out of her seat and started kissing her.

Carl's and Miranda's where like O_O When they saw this.

Mike stopped kissing the girl and started kissing another girl. Dave on the other hand, was kissing girls too. Mike stopped kissing that girl and threw her then grabbed another one. This lady smacked him with her purse. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!" The lady said and ran off on her high heels.

Miranda and Carl left out of there. On their way out they saw Krista. She was skipping down the road. "Hi Miranda and Carl!" Krista shouted and skipped off. "Wait for me!" Taxi boy chased her. Miranda laughed. "They're cute." She said smiling. Miranda turned and looked at Carl. "Well I got to go, my sister will ask me where I was and freak out if she can't find me." Miranda said and kissed Carl than left in her car. Carl walked home and went in the house. Oddly though it was unlocked. He went in there. He heard a noise. It was coming from his sister's room. He opened the door to be shocked. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted then he quickly shut the door. He ran to his room quickly. "SCARY! SCARY!" He said to himself.

The next day came. Carl woke up in his bed. He gets up and changes, than he goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast. 20 Minutes later and Jamie came in there. They both ate their breakfast in silent. Then Carl left out of the house and Jamie was left alone. "THAT DUMMY SHEPARD DUDE! HE BETTER KNOW WHAT'S COMING TO HIM! I AM GOING TO HIS HOUSE AND SETTLE THINGS OUT THAT HAPPEN YESTERDAY!" Jamie left out the door till she thought to herself. "I don't know where he lives!" She fell to the ground and was mad. She wanted him to get pay back for what he did, but part of her did not want to do that. "He's rotten! I got to get him back! But he is good looking…..He also is nice. What am I saying?! He's evil I know it! But that sexy face of his…" Krista came by Jamie. "What are you doing?" She asked her.

Jamie looked at her and was shocked to see her there. Jamie thought to herself if Krista heard what she was saying. "Well I was wondering if you will babysit my cousin?" Krista asked. "Why?" Jamie asked. "Well I got a date and he said he don't want him there." Krista said. "Okay. Let me see him." The Taxi boy came from behind Krista. Krista ran off and there stand the little boy. "Chicks are sexy with boobs." He said. "WHAT?!" Jamie was shocked for a little 8 year old to say something like that.

Jamie went inside with the little boy. He was smiling. "You know I find girls even sexier in skirts and shorts but pants are fine." The Taxi boy said. "Look little dude I don't wanna know how you think girls look sexy." Jamie handed the boy some candy. He started eating the candy. "My dad told me that girls like when you rub their breast." He said. "Look little boy stop talking that way." Jamie walked out of the room leaving the boy alone.

While Jamie was in the restroom, Mike knocked on the door and the Taxi boy opened the door. "Hey mister, what do you want?" He asked. Mike looked down at him. "My dad always told me that women likes men." He smiled. Mike bent down. "You're dad is a smart man. Want me to teach you other things little man?" The Taxi boy smiled bigger. "Okay!" He left with Mike. Jamie came out of the restroom to see the Taxi boy gone. She looked all around and could not find him. "I better find him." Jamie left the house and began to look for the Taxi boy.


	2. Chapter 2 What?

Mike was teaching the little Taxi Boy about girls. "Girls are a gift to men. They are the sexiest things, guys are sexy to but you get the point." Mike said. The Taxi Boy stared at him. "See watch." Mike walked to some girl that was turned around he then slapped her butt. He then quickly ran over to the boy and the girl turned around.

"It's your turn little man." Mike looked at the little boy. "Okay!" He smiles. "Go slap her butt." He pointed to a girl that looked about 13 years old. The little boy went over to her. He than slapped her butt, the girl turned around and slapped him real hard in the face. The little boy ran over to Mike. "She's mean!" He cried. "Let's move on to lesson 2." Mike said and walked off, and the little boy followed him.

Jamie was looking around, till she saw Calypso. "Ah, Jamie, would you like to my contest that I am redoing? This time it's going to be fun." He said. "I am trying to find…" Before she could say anymore Calypso interrupt her. "Good, see you there." He said and left. "But I never said I wanted to!" Jamie now was in deep trouble. She ran off as fast as she can. She stopped running and remembers something. "Why on earth am I running? I should got my car!" She now was mad at herself.

Jamie felt something touched her butt. "EHHHHH?!" She turned around and to see the little Taxi boy. "Tell me that you did not touch my butt." He smiled at her, "Okay I did not." She glared at him. "YES YOU DID!" He than started crying. Jamie went to her house with the little boy and Mike, she wanted to give Mike a whipping for taking the little boy, not only that but teaching him gross stuff.

Just then when they got there, they heard a noise. "Oh no! Calypso is already starting?!" Jamie got in the car and made the other two go with her. "So you're not in the contest this time with your brother, you are with us." Mike laughs. "That's because you guys where with me and I don't want the little one get hurt." Jamie started the car and began driving.

"Why does Calypso always plays music when we fight?" The little Taxi Boy asked. "I don't know, but he really is a pain!" Jamie was mad. The little boy and Mike started bouncing on the seats. "You two sit normal!" Jamie shouted. They kept hopping and they were laughing. "Hey sexy can I hump the seat?" Mike asked. "My name's Jamie not sexy!" Mike laughs. "I know, now am I?" He asked. "NO!" She shouted.

Cars where shooting each other's. "Hey sexy play this cd." Mike handed Jamie a cd. She putted on, not know what it was. "WHAT THE FREAK IS THIS?!" Jamie shouted, the cd was a hard rock music cd. "The way I like it, baby." Mike said. "Look dude, I am not your baby. I never was." Mike laughs. "I know that, baby." Jamie was mad that Mike would not even listing to her but she tried not to listing him.

"Hey Jamie, I've been a dirty whore, now please, please, please, have sex with me!" Mike laughs in the back seat. "No, you're sick." Jamie was trying to think about the contest more than him talking dirty. "Jamie what's this, Mike gave it to me?" The little Taxi Boy showed Jamie a dirty magazine. "Throw it out the window!" Jamie shouted. He threw it out the window and the book fell into Sweet tooth's car. "Oooh who's this?" Sweet Tooth started looking at it. "HEY BABE, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BOOK!" Mike complained. "Well never give it to little 8 years old or I will make him throw it out the window again." Jamie said. Mike sagged down. "Bitch….."

"PUT YOUR SEAT BELTS ON!" Jamie shouted. Mike started humping the back seat. The Taxi Boy started doing what Mike was doing. "YOU TWO PLEASE BE NORMAL AND SIT NORMAL OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT!" Jamie shouted.

Jamie stopped her car right when she saw Agent Shepard's car right in front of her. Jamie could not shoot, she liked him. He got out of his car and went into hers. "I'm with you now." Jamie started blushing at him. Umm…..Mike, would you like to drive?" Jamie asked him. YES!" They all swapped places. The Taxi Boy and Mike was in the front, Mike was driving. Agent Shepard and Jamie was in the back seat.

"Hey look at that, Babe's got a man and is freaking him in the back!" Mike joked. "SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Jamie shouted. "Hey big brother Mike what's that?" Mike stared at him. "What is what?" Mike stared what the little boy was pointing at, it was Sweet Tooth with his pants down shaking his butt out his car window.

"I think that's your brother…" Mike stared strangely at Sweet Tooth then started shooting his butt. Just then Scott's came in front. "I should not be seeing Mike in the Outlaw car." Scott said. Mike got out of the car and Scott got out of his car and they started fighting. "YOU'RE DUMB, YOU DUMBASS!" Mike shouted. "HOW CAN I BE DUMB?! AT LEAST I WAS NOT THE ONE DRINKING BEER, OR THE ONE THAT DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL!" Scott shouted.

Jamie stopped what she was doing and fixed her clothes, and came out of the car. "What are you two doing?" She asked. Just then Mr. Grimm shot over to where Scott and Mike was at. He shot Mike in his arm. Then Mr. Grimm drove off. Mike's arm was bleeding. Jamie made Mike and Scott get in her car and she was driving again, with Agent Shepard by her in the front and the rest in the back.

"Hey Mike you like that you got shot by Mr. Grimm for being stupid?" Scott asked. "Shut up!" Mike said and was holding his arm. "Big brother Mike are you going to die?" The little Taxi Boy asked. "No, not if someone helps me!" Mike glared. "No fighting we have to win and not fight like retards." Jamie said.

"Wait a minute you're stupid Scott, that's why you died. You're a ghost now." Mike laughed. "If you won't shut up I will shoot you." Scott glared. "I said stop!" Jamie shouted. "I don't think there listing to you." Agent Shepard said. "No, they never do. I still don't know why we all are gonna win the contest together. Scary….." Jamie said.

Jamie started to think about Agent Shepard, even though he was right by her. She was blushing, and kept thinking of him. "Jamie keep your eyes on the road!" Agent Shepard told her. She did and notice she was about to crash into a wall. She stopped her car in time and she turned around. She saw Twister, which was Miranda. Miranda smiled at her from her car. Jamie quickly drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 Now

**Now that I think about it the contest is back on….. - _-**

Jamie was driving in her car, she was hoping that the contest would already be over. She was getting tired and really wanted to sleep. She had a really hard day but she knew that Calypso don't care. In fact no one really cares if she did or not.

"Hey Jamie are you doing okay?" Agent Shepard asked Jamie. "Yeah, I am." Jamie could not believe that he would actually ask her that. She started to blush again. "Jamie are you getting sick? You're face is looking red." Agent Shepard asked Jamie. She started to blush more. "No, I am fine!" Jamie started shaking. "Jamie let me take the wheel you look like you're not well." Jamie stopped the car and they both swapped places.

In the back of the car Mike and Scott where hitting each other. "Big brothers Mike and Scott should you be doing that?" The little Taxi Boy asked. They did not answer him and still fought. "Young men back there, stop fighting or you're getting kicked out." Agent Shepard said. Mike and Scott did not listen to him and still fought.

Jamie felt something touch her thigh, she looked down. She saw Agent Shepard's hand on her thigh, while the other hand was on the wheel. She started blushing more. "LET ME RIP YOU'RE ARM OFF OR LET ME PUNCH YOU'RE SHOULDER!" Scott shouted. Mike holded his arm. He did not say anything and was looking down. "I see you won't answer so I won." Scott laughed for victory.

"What's wrong big brother Mike?" The little Taxi Boy asked. Mike did not answer him. Scott started to sing. Jamie stared at Agent Shepard. He had his eyes on the road, but she could tell that he was thinking of her. For one thing he was rubbing her thigh. "Hey big sister Jamie is this yours?" The little Taxi Boy asked Jamie, he showed her a book. The book had Mike's name wrote on it with marker. "No that's Mike's." The little boy looked at Mike. Mike was still looking down holding his arm.

"Jamie should I be seeing that?" Agent Shepard stopped the car to see Carl dancing. Carl stopped and ran over to the car. "Hey Jamie can I have a ride, I kinda don't and everyone is chasing me thinking that it will be easy to kill me if I don't have a car." Carl said to his sister. "Man you're a moron as ever. Get in the back." Carl opened the door to the back and sat down, he threw the little Taxi Boy on Scott's lap.

Out of no where they all heard Sweet Tooth singing 'Upside Down'. Jamie turned her head and saw Sweet Tooth singing to Mr. Grimm in Sweet Tooth's car. Junkyard Dog came by, "SUCK MY ASS!" Junkyard Dog shouted. "Man he's sick…." Jamie looked back at Agent Shepard. Of course he was staring at the road and was driving. Jamie looked down. "I wish I could talk to him more, but he seems too busy…." Jamie thought in her head. She started to get sad and wish she was not even there.

"I am the toughest man in the world!" Scott shouted, flattering his own self. Scott wanted to get Mike jealous and mad, but Mike would not even look at him. He was sitting there holding his arm and looking down. Just then the car stopped to see Angel in front. "Ima not here to fight." She said and walked over there. "Hey Angel I have not seen you in a long time." Jamie said kind of smiling at Angel. "Well, lately I been wit Satan himzelf hes been uh to uh sexy. I'ma now to be the Devil'z wife." Angel Said.

Jamie stared at her strangely, she then looked back down. Angel then left. They drove off again. Jamie looked out the window. It started to rain. The town was looking messed up again, and fire was put in some places. Jamie just wanted to cry looking at it. But she hold her tears in. The little Taxi Boy opened the window in the back. "I like the rain!" He said smiling. "No, close the window. I hate the rain." Scott said looking down. "Why is everyone looking sad? I mean I am the only one that's happy and him big guy over there has no mood." The Taxi Boy started to give a sad look. He closed the window and sat there like everyone else in silent.

"Hey little man I'm not sad! I'm happy!" Carl said smiling. The little boy smiled a little. Agent Shepard stopped the car. "I'm going in the back, Carl you can drive." Carl smiled. "Thank you Mr. Whatever!" Carl smiled and hugged him. He went in the front and Agent Shepard went in the back. Jamie went in the back of the car by Agent Shepard, and Mike took her place. "Hey what's wrong dude?" Carl asked Mike. Mike did not answer. "Hey is your arm bleeding, it looks like you got shot." Carl said staring. "SHUT UP! JUST KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE ROAD NOT ON ME!" Mike shouted. Carl turned his head quickly. "You don't have to have a cow." Carl said and drove.

The car ride was quiet again. Jamie looked down and saw Agent Shepard's hand on her thigh again. She felt him rubbing it. She was blushing and staring. "S….Agent Shepard…" She looked at him. He did not say anything to her. She blushed and stared at him, she did not say anything ether no more. The little Taxi Boy stared at them. "What's he doing?" He asked. No one answered him.

"I'm hungry!" The little Taxi Boy said. Carl threw candy in the back. The little boy and Scott was eating the candy. "I'm sexy! Me's sexy! I am hot!" Carl sung. No one knew what he was singing and did not care. Jamie had her eyes on Agent Shepard, she so bad wanted to kiss him, rub on him, and do more things she should not be thinking of.

Carl stared at Mike once again. Mike had his eyes shut like he was forcing them to be shut. "Is your arm hurting?" Carl asked. "SHUT UP! LOOK AT THE ROAD NOT ME!" Mike shouted. The car fell off a building. Carl screamed like a girl with Scott till it was over. Mr. Grimm was laughing as he came by.

The little Taxi Boy started laughing at Scott and Carl. Carl started to drive again, even though he was embarrassed for screaming like a girl. "Stupid guys!" The little boy smiled and laughed. Scott started laughing, he knew he sounded like a girl when he screamed and he thought it was funny. Jamie stared at Agent Shepard. He started kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4 Car

**Sorry this chapter is not as long as the other **ones**…..**

Jamie and Agent Shepard were kissing. "I am so sexy!" Carl flattered himself. "More like stupid." The little Taxi Boy said meanly. Carl did not mind his mean comment. Carl was having fun driving. He found it really fun. I have not driven in years!" He said smiling. "Man you're stupid." Carl started to get mad, he threw his handcuffs he had in his pocket and threw them at the little boy. It cracked him in the head.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Mike shouted. "AND WOULD SOMEONE TAKE THIS DAMN BULLET OUT OF MY ARM?!" They all shut up. "Well I can't I'm stupid, remember?" Carl said. "I know how to take one out. Come back here and let your twin and little boy in the front." Agent Shepard said. They did what he said. "Hey big daddy o, what's that?" Scott pointed to a sign. "That's a sign dummy." Carl replied. "So you are not dumb!" Scott smiled.

"I'm going to pretend that never happen." Carl said. "But it did, so you can make it like it did not." Scott said. "Hush! There's a man in your pants." Carl said. "There is? Your pulling my leg." Scott laughed. "No, it's true." Scott took off his pants. "Young man what are you doing?!" Carl asked. "Checking and see if I have a man in my pants." Scott replied.

"I love bears!" The little Taxi Boy said. "I'm hot! Hot hot hot!" Carl claimed. "NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM THE HOT SCOTTI!" Scott shouted, he then slapped Carl. Mike started crying and screaming. "HE'S HAVING A BABY!" Scott shouted. "Hey what does the sign say?" Scott asked. "Taurus." Carl said. "No! Not your sign that sign!" Scott said pointing. "It says fags for sale." Carl said.

"I'm a Capricorn." The little Taxi Boy smiled. "Yeah there's two Aquarius in here." Scott said. "I'm a Gemini!" Jamie said smiling. Jamie stared at Agent Shepard. She just wanted to kiss him again, but he was busy. She just want to touch him. She started blushing. "Stop Jamie! No stalking! That's for bad girls!" Jamie said to herself in her head. "But he's so…." Jamie looked at him some more.

"I'm bored, whens this contest over?" The little boy asked. "I don't know but I see Mr. Grimm in front of the car dancing strangely…." Carl said. "I wear thongs!" Mr. Grimm shouted and took off. Jamie did not care about the moment, she was staring deeply at Agent Shepard.

Carl put music on and started singing. Scott started singing with Carl. "I wish those two would shut up." Agent Shepard said. Jamie stared at him. They all stopped. "We need gas, due to the fact, I ate it all." Carl said and got out of the car. "I WANT CANDY!" The little boy and Scott ran out of the car and into the little store. Scott already had his pants back on.

The little boy and Scott was looking at candy. "I LOVE CANDY!" The little boy said smiling. They were grabbing candy. They then ran out of there without paying. They went in the car and was eating. They all saw Sweet Tooth dancing to 'Cyclone'. "It's my favorite song!" He said happily.

The little Taxi Boy and Scott fell asleep. The little boy was sleeping on Scott, and was hugging him in the front seat. Dave was running down the road. "I HAVE CRABS! THERE FOR SALE! BUY ONE GET ONE FREE!" Carl shouted out the window, "No one wants your stupid crabs!"

Jamie got out of the car, "Okay I'm taking Dave out of the road!" Jamie shouted and stomped over Dave. "Jamie how did you get out of the car when I'm still driving?" Carl asked. "OH SHUT UP!" Jamie went to Dave. She slapped him real hard and picked him up and threw him. Dave started crying as he was sent on a building.


	5. Chapter 5 End

Jamie went back in the car. She was not in the mood to be messed with. All she wanted to do was go home and forget what's happing. She can't, and this makes her mad. She was glaring at everyone. "So Jamie, why are you glaring?" Agent Shepard asked her and rubbed on her thigh. "NO!" She slapped his hand.

Mike stared at them. "You two are stupid." He said. "Shut up." Agent Shepard said. Jamie started to feel bad after slapping Agent Shepard's hand. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry but she could not. She did not want him to think that she was a big baby or something. So, she did not say anything.

"Jamie, can you take the car from your gay brother?" Agent Shepard asked. Jamie nodded. So Jamie forced Carl to go in the back and pick up Scott and the little Taxi Boy and put them in the back with him why her and Agent Shepard goes in the front.

"I want to drive!" Carl complained. "Shut up troll!" Agent Shepard shouted. Jamie was frightened. Carl started to cry. "Big baby." Agent Shepard stared at Carl in the back then back at Jamie. She was driving and shooting people who come.

Scott woke up. "What's going on?" He asked sleepily. He was rubbing his eyes. "You were sleeping for about an hour." Agent Shepard answered Scott. "Oh", He yawns. The little Taxi Boy was sleeping still on Scott. "Daddy.." The little boy said in his sleep. "I want my thong!" Carl shouted. "You don't wear any!" Jamie shouted to Carl.

Mike started strangling Carl, but not where he can kill him, just barely shaking him holding his neck. Carl was laughing. "I'M JOHN!" John Doe shouted running with his car after him. Jamie stopped her car. "What the? Why is your car chasing you?" Jamie asked. "I don't know!" John said running. Jamie drove off before the car chased her.

"Jamie…" Agent Shepard staring rubbing on her thigh. She started to blush, then she was driving wobbly. She was embarrassed. Her face was red and she did not want anyone see Agent Shepard do that to her. "SHUT UP!" Mike shouted to Carl, Carl on the other hand would not shut up. He kept blabbing away.

Scott was laughing at Mike. "You know, no one has to listen to you." Scott said to Mike. "Whatever! I want my little book!" Mike pulled a black book out. "What chick should I bang today?" Mike asked himself. "You know that's kinda sick." Scott said giving him a strange face. "Oh shut up, Mr. Goody Tissues. It's not like you were good all your life ether." Mike said flipping threw his book.

"You two back there don't start fighting, I don't want to hear you." Jamie said strangely. "I don't want Debra! She scares me now!" Mike shouted and flipped to the next page. "Isn't Debra 32?" Scott asked. "Yeah, she was when I was 18." Mike said like he did not care. Scott was shocked. "Maybe I can freak Nancy. No wait, she never satisfied me for my needs." Mike said. "That women was like 27 right?" Scott asked. "Yeah, when I was 18 not no more." Mike said. Scott was shocked again.

"You know that's bad for you." Carl said and took Mike's book. He opened the window and threw it out. "That was my book!" Mike cried. The book went into Sweet Tooth's truck's window. "Ohh, who's Debra?" Sweet Tooth asked. He pulled a phone out of no where and started calling her.

Mike was crying in the back. Jamie was staring at Agent Shepard instead of driving. "What on earth are we all playing at the park?" Scott asked. "The good thing it's spring out! No worries of being cold!" Carl said smiling. "Yeah, but the Spring is a boring season, there's nothing great." Agent Shepard said. "I like fall." Jamie started at Agent Shepard. "I never knew he did not like the Spring." Jamie thought in her head.

Jamie stopped the car and got out. She threw Agent Stone out of the road, and went back in the car. She started driving again. "How do you know how to throw someone like that, it's sexy." Agent Shepard said. Jamie started to blush. "It is?" She asked. He nodded.

Just then Jamie shot the very last person and she won. They went back where Calypso was to claim their prize. When they got there Scott fell asleep again and the little Taxi Boy was still sleep. Jamie got out of the car. Agent Shepard did not care if Jamie gave the prize for herself anyhow. Carl was asleep and Mike begin to fight with Jamie. "THAT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU WON!" Mike shouted. "I WAS IN THE SAME CAR WE NEED TO SHARE THE PRIZE!" Jamie stared at him. "No one wants chicks anyways, do I look lesbian or male?"

"Yeah." Jamie slapped him and threw him in the car."What do you wish for officer?" Calypso asked her. Jamie smiled, then she walked back in her car. "I don't care about this contest anyways, I'm going home." Jamie drove off. She went back home and got out of car. They all went in the house together and ate. They all slept there too. Not to mention Jamie's and Carl's parents asked who the others where. They still lived with their parents even though there adults.


End file.
